


Awesome

by wickedthoughts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Manipulation, Mindfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedthoughts/pseuds/wickedthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Okay, so Sam had moral issues with Ruby using a living, breathing body. Fine. She'll go and grab a dead one. Like the late Jessica Moore."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> For an spn_masquerade Summer 2014 prompt*
> 
> This is dark and twisted. Not the paragon of a healthy relationship. Etc.

* * *

 

When Sam opens the door to the motel room and finds his dead fiancé standing on the other side his face twists into a mask of ugly rage. It’s so frightening that Ruby almost falters. Almost.  
  
“Hi, baby,” she purrs with Jessica Moore’s sultry voice. “You miss me?”  
  
He moves so quickly it stuns her, grabbing her wrist while drawing a knife of pure silver and slashing at her forearm all in one fluid motion. At least it will make the blood-drinking portion of their foreplay easier, she thinks.  
  
“Not the reaction I was going for,” she teases.  
  
“Okay, you’re not a shifter,” Sam growls and resheathes the knife. The holy water comes out next, but Ruby’s anticipating that and knocks it from his hand.  
  
“Uh-uh, baby. That’s enough of that.”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
Sam’s anger is tinged with pleading desperation. It’s so damn cute. Ruby steps over the threshold.  
  
“Don’t you love me anymore, Sam? Don’t you want me anymore?”  
  
She’s dressed Jess’ body in a long, flowing white gown with thin straps running over her toned shoulders. Playing up that ridiculous good-girl/virgin trope that guys seem to lap up. Ruby knows there’s far more to the woman she’s wearing, but she can play the part if she needs to.  
  
“Please don’t.”  
  
Sam’s voice is barely a whisper. His arms drop to his sides and his shoulders slump, but his wide eyes never leave Ruby’s face. Jess’ face. Ruby raises the corners of Jess’ lips into a kind smile and slowly pulls one of the straps down over her shoulder. She shakes her head, blond tresses streaming behind her. The blood drips down her left arm. She knows Sam can smell it. She can see the hunger in his eyes.  
  
“Ruby?”  
  
Her name is said with both longing and accusation. She knows he wants it to be her, the only way this fucked-up scenario can be marginally okay in his mind. The only way he can justify to himself what will inevitably follow. Ruby shuts the door behind her.  
  
“No, _Jess._ Wow. You don’t recognize your own fiancé. Gotta say, that hurts. Especially after how I _died_ because of you and all.”  
  
“Ruby.”  
  
Said with certainty this time. Certainty, resentment, and _lust._  
  
“Not anymore. Now I’m Jess.”  
  
“Is- is she in there with you?”  
  
The way Sam asks, defeated, informs Ruby that he already knows the answer. She’s still going to rub it in, though.  
  
“Hey, you wanted me to find a morally conscious host body. The owner of this one left the premises a long time ago. Guess that gives me squatter’s rights.”  
  
“Don’t,” Sam warns. “Don’t talk about her like that.”  
  
Ruby wants to laugh at his protectiveness, his pathetic sentimentality, but she doesn’t push it. She can toy with him only so far if she wants to keep him around for her purposes.  
  
“Okay,” Ruby slips the other strap off her shoulder. “How do you want me to talk about her? Or, more to the point, how do you want me, period?”  
  
The loose dress falls from Jess’ body, pooling around her feet and leaving her completely naked. Sam’s breathing quickens, and she knows that she has him. She has the blood he craves and now she also has the body he loves best. Combined, there’s no way he’ll be able to resist her. Sam talks a big game about morality and the greater good, but when push comes to shove he’ll take what he wants. It’s one of the things Ruby adores most about him.  
  
She’s so glad he’s Lucifer’s chosen. No matter what happens in the next few months with Lilith and the Seals, Ruby will always be remembered as the consort of her father-god’s true, beautiful vessel. What a privilege. What an honor.  
  
What a joy.

He surges forward and embraces her roughly. Ruby loves how, no matter what body she’s in, Sam’s broad shoulders and strong arms always envelop her. She feels safe and warm and wanted. She doesn’t even care about how pitiful and annoyingly human that is. She can feel his arousal pressing against her. She throws her arms around his neck, pushing her soft breasts against his solid torso, and lays her cheek gently on his chest.  
  
“Ruby,” he breathes into Jess’ hair.  
  
“Jess,” she corrects him.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
She brings her bleeding arm to his mouth before he can argue further, and delights at how Sam barely hesitates before closing his lips over the gash he’d made. She strokes his cheek as he suckles, runs her fingers through his mane of chestnut hair. She pulls her arm away long before he’s had his fill.  
  
“Ruby-”  
  
“Jess.”  
  
He tries to bring her arm back, but he’s not strong enough yet. She holds it behind her back.  
  
“Jess,” she says insistently. He will learn.  
  
“Jess,” Sam gives in. He doesn’t just want her, he _needs_ her. “My Jess.”  
  
Ruby offers up her arm immediately as reward. Sam drinks voraciously, violently. She can feel the weakness spreading through her; at the same time she can feel his strength increasing. She finds it exciting. The mass of his sex expands behind the fly of his jeans, stiff and eager as he rubs against her. She brings her right hand down, cupping him, and he makes a strained noise in the back of his throat. His grey T-shirt is soaked with blood and the musky scent of his sweat. He’s so powerful, she thinks in a rush of light-headed arousal. He could do anything he wanted to her and she’d be powerless to stop him. Someday soon, as his abilities grow, he’ll be able to kill her with a thought. And yet, she controls him. She gives his bulge a gentle squeeze. Even with that protective tattoo over his heart, she’s possessed him.  
  
She really is awesome.  
  
Once his appetite is sated she withdraws her arm and maneuvers him to the bed. She’s still weak, but she pushes his willing body onto the stained mustard yellow comforter. He sits up, peels off his shirt, and undoes his fly. He kicks off his boots and socks, followed by his jeans and boxers, and then he’s as naked as she is, engorged cock straining towards his flat stomach. She straddles him, legs spread with her weight supported by her knees on the bedspread, and kisses him fiercely, shoving her tongue inside his willing mouth. She rubs her swollen clit against the head of his cock. The glorious spikes of pleasure produce a stream of high-pitched keening from the back of her throat, matched by his deep moans as she stimulates his tumescence with her sex. She breaks off the kiss.  
  
“How do you want me, Sam? How would we have made love that night you came back if I hadn’t died?”  
  
“Oh, Jess.”  
  
He really is a fast learner, Ruby thinks proudly. His voice is mournful and husky with desire, his pupils huge when he looks into her eyes.  
  
“Get on your hands and knees. I want you from behind.”  
  
“Yes, _sir._ ”  
  
She loves how he takes control. She scrambles off his lap and positions herself according to his wishes, staring at the scuffed wooden headboard. She feels the mattress shift, the bed frame groaning, as Sam moves on his knees behind her. His long fingers stroke up between her thighs to gauge how wet she is. He slips one inside her and she moans, the feeling so inadequate compared to the thick fullness she knows his cock will bring her.  
  
“Just get inside me already.”

He groans with anticipation as he withdraws his finger. She can feel the tip of his cock probing her entrance and she shivers with excitement. Sam’s big hands grasp her hips, thumbs pressing into the pliant flesh. He pushes his way inside her and it burns slightly before the feeling of completeness takes control of her faculties. She moans louder as he plows into her, fucking roughly, his balls slapping against her and his fingers digging mercilessly into her sides. She moves her hips in time with his thrusts, the angle perfect for stimulating her clit. Neither man nor demon last long. Sam comes first, his balls tightening and his rutting becoming forcefully irregular before he’s grunting out his release. She feels the rush of his seed filling her and she rubs herself harder on him, trying to reach her own climax before his satisfied cock becomes useless to her. Her arms almost give out when she comes, trembling and sighing in relief. He pulls out and she mourns the loss of that fullness before he’s moving up alongside her and taking her into his arms. She plays the little spoon, fitting herself into the nook of his curled abdomen, his softening cock pressing into the curve of her ass.  
  
“I love you, Jess.”  
  
He’ll never say “I love you, Ruby.” This is as close as she’s ever going to get. She doesn’t want his love for romantic reasons, just for the leverage it would give her. But this is good, too. This is really good. Ruby’s got Sam wrapped around her finger. All that power, all that potential, all hers. She’s pretty much all he has left, with his brother in Hell and his inability to maintain any of his other relationships. She’ll almost be sad when Lucifer takes him over. Maybe her father-god will allow him to come out and play with her every once in awhile. As a reward for her faithful service.  
  
“Me too, Sam.”  
  
He has to know it’s a lie, this whole situation a mind-fuck of epic proportions, but he sighs wistfully and pulls her body- _Jess’_ body- closer. And Ruby knows she’s truly won.  
  
Like she said. She’s awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> *Okay, so Sam had moral issues with Ruby using a living, breathing body. Fine. She'll go and grab a dead one. Like the late Jessica Moore.
> 
> Make this as messed up as you want.


End file.
